Reflections in hospital
by YourBiggestFanRightNow
Summary: After a rather unfortunate accident, Harold is the hospital, and, thinks. Harold\Bridgette one-shot. This is for you,, KoboldNecromancer!


**This is my first TD story! Woohoo!**

**In this story, TDA and TDWT and TDR and TDAS do NOT exist. Also, fanpairings! :D**

**Also, I know the title is bull, dull and has almost nothing to do ****with the story, but I couldn't find one ok? Jeez.**

**Peter is the only person belonging to me.**

Harold smiled, looking at the starred sky, toasting his marshmallow. It has been five years since Total Drama Island finished. Chris wanted to film another season, but the fans dismissed him, since they preferred having only one season. Sure, people bullied him for cheating Courtney out, but after twenty letters, fifty e-mails, and at least a hundred texts, she forgave him. He sighed when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"What do you want, Peter?" He asked, looking up at his biggest bullies, Peter Grenzo. Those two were in the same school, and Possum Scouts. Harold still couldn't understand why they let somebody as aggressive as Peter to be on Scouts, but couldn't do much about it. The bully was almost twice his size. He had hair as black as his soul, and brown eyes, that were so unlike Leshawna's forgiving eyes. His eyes were pure of hatred. He grabbed the lanky nerd by his collar, snarling.

"I want to teach you a lesson, about cheating, you… cheater!" Harold looked at him, annoyed.

"Why?"

"You made Courtney eliminated! I bet five bucks on her!" This was annoying Harold.

"Oh yeah? Well, let me get something straight. It was five years ago! She forgave me! Heck, even Duncan forgave me! Why can't you?" He yelled at the bully. Peter wasn't expecting such an outburst, and let Harold go. His head collided with the root of the tree he was sitting on rather painfully. He let out a painful yelp, as Peter laughed.

"That's what you get, you stupido!" He yelled, before walking away. Harold wheezed in pain, as he tried to sit. The world around him spun so hard he couldn't see anything. Then, he blacked out.

-A Few Hours Later-

Harold woke up, a numb feeling in his head. He groaned and looked at his right where sat Sean, their chef. He looked at Harold, concerned.

"Harold, thank God you're all right!" He exclaimed, rushing to his side.

"Whe…Where are we?" Harold managed to ask, his ear throbbing from Sean's shouting.

"At a hospital. Damn, you're lucky you survived. You had a concussion. You hit your head against something tough… Who did this Harold?" He looked at the boy in the bed. Harold looked away, as he muffled.

"I did it. I fell over the root while trying to moonwalk." Sean rolled his eyes.

"And you want me to believe this because?"

"I have no skill or whatsoever. Justin has the looks, Duncan had the strength, Trent has the ability to play the guitar, Geoff has the party animal spirit. What do I have? Nothing. " He muttered angrily. Sean sat down on his bed.

"That's not true Harold."  
"It is. Whatever I do, there's always somebody who will do this better." Harold looked away, tears forming in his eyes. Truth to be said, ever since he broke up with Leshawna, his thoughts were mostly like this.

**Some flashback, in order to make you understand the situation**

"_Hey Leshawna!" Harold exclaimed when he saw his girlfriend, with Bridgette and Gwen. He sat next to her, and kissed her on the cheek._

"_I missed you." The two girls 'aww'ed, and Leshawna smiled._

"_I missed you too, Harold."_

_[Later on, the same day]_

"_Leave my man alone Courtney!"  
"Because of him I was kicked off! That is so unfair!"_

"_It's because of your man!"_

"_I don't have a man!"_

_While the two bickered, Harold tried to get them to stop, but seeing him did not help Courtney._

"_YOU CHEATER!" She yelled, and pushed him onto the ground, where she kicked him, all over his body. That is, until a certain punk swept her into his arms._

"_C'mon Courtney, I think he had enough." Duncan murmured into her ears, glancing at the fallen nerd. He did feel bad, but wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not his furious girlfriend. Leshawna took Harold, and started to talk._

"_Hey, Harold listen….I…. I don't want to sound like a b***h, but… I think…. The thing between us doesn't quite work, you know? I like you, but… as a friend. I'm sorry Harold."_

**Yup, now that we're good, let's go back to our conversation**

"She…she left me just like this! I should've seen this coming. Nobody wants a nerd who can't do anything right as a boyfriend." He slumped, and hid his face behind his eyes.

"Oh well, isn't it our little crybaby." Harold looked up, to see that Sean was gone, and instead, Peter was leaning in the doorway.

"You know, yesterday everybody made such a fuss about you being unconscious. I didn't see any problem. My ears were at peace. So were my eyes," Peter couldn't see Sean approaching from behind, and hearing every single word he said, but Harold could. He smirked evilly, "I gotta admit, I should punch you more often. Might make a job out of this." Harold heard Sean clear his throat, and his smirk became even more evil, when Peter slowly turned around, and saw Sean.

"Oh, hello. I just…euh… wanted to make sure Harold was ok." He said.

"By taunting him? My, I knew some people had different points of view, but to this point?" Sean asked, raising one eyebrow up. Needless to say, Peter was out of Possum scouts after a day. He wasn't the only one though.

"Harold. We decided, to let you go home earlier, because of your concussion." Sean told Harold, when he made sure Peter was safe at his house. Harold's heart broke.

"What? Why?" He cried out. Sean looked at him, sadness in his eyes.

"Well, the injury is quite dangerous… we are doing it for your good Harold. I'm sorry it happened." He pat Harold's shoulder, and left him. Suddenly, Harold woke up. He fell asleep without realizing it.

"Sorry, where is Harold McGrady?" he heard his mother.

"Room 205." Soon, his parents entered. They weren't the only ones though.

"Harold!" exclaimed Bridgette. She ran up to his bed, but some cables made her trip, and she fell on top of Harold.

"Hello sweetie." She quickly pushed herself from him, petrified.

"Oh no! Are you ok Harold?" She asked, and Harold laughed.

"I am," he reassured her, before slowly leaning in, and pecking her lips. It lasted for a second, but it was one of the happiest seconds for Harold.

"We was so afraid about you!" His parents told him as the scooted closer. Harold explained the situation to them, as Bridgette fumed.

"You don't deserve this Harold! If only I knew, I have Leshawna and Duncan's phone number!" She muttered angrily. Harold patted her hand.

"Hey, it's alright. Besides, if it wasn't for this, I would have to wait another three weeks to see you." He whispered to her, making her blush, as she helped him up. Together, they walked out of the hospital.

**There it is. Done. I officialy dedicate this story to KoboldNecromancer, to prove her that not all of us are just Duncan\Scott\Alejandro\Chris fans. I love Harold with all my heart.**

**Also, I hope KoboldNecromancer will continue his fanfiction, Total Drama Battlegrounds. **

**And if you want to know, I don't think I will do fanfictions with cannon couples. Just sayin'.**


End file.
